


Breathe

by MadiYasha



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadiYasha/pseuds/MadiYasha
Summary: Lea wakes up.





	Breathe

The confines of my own mind are shallow, and the room is dark to match.  I’m drowning in what I can only explain as painful ecstasy, there’s fire all around me and it’s burning me alive.  But then, when wasn’t there?

It’s suffocating me, and I’m not dead, nor alive.  I’m swimming through memories that slips through my fingertips like water when I reach out for them, a thousand red and orange blurs dancing across the abyss.  A thousand faces, all of them fond.  The taste of bittersweet seasalt in the back of my throat, and the cruel, cruel pain that it gives me in my chest.

Wait.  What?

There’s a sharp awakening inside the void of my existence, new and vibrant and burning in the core of all that I am.  It stings, every nerve is hypersensitive and the pain is almost too much to bear.  There’s a spear sliding through my lifeblood, injecting poison into every inch of me and spreading, hastening.  The heat intensifies.  The venom grows from that spot in my chest, and then goes cold.

The feeling washing over me is like morphine.  I can hear the ocean in my ears, feel the wind on my face.  Suddenly, I’m exhaling years of anxiety over the same thing, but what was it?  I can’t remember names, or faces--me, with my photographic memory.  Me, who could recount every event of my minuscule existence word for word.  Why does it feel so good to finally breathe after so long, what have I been doing all this time?

The waves settle, the sun dips, the pain subsides.  It’s still black all around, but in the back of my head I can see myself with the waves lapping at my boots.  The sun’s fading, cutting the edge of the universe, bleeding orange hues into the sea.  There’s something about it that transfixes me.  Breaths are coming to me easier now, and there’s a tiny flame being conjured at the base of my finger.  It rolls along my hand like a cheap coin trick.  It’s orange and red and yellow and all those colours, too.  Those colours that have always been so significant. 

Fading, the fire sparks and subsides.  I’m staring at the sun again, and as it beats down on my cheeks I wonder if I could set the whole ocean aflame.  The wind isn’t so chilly anymore, and there’s a familiar burning passion at the center of my beating heart.

I choke back that last thought with what I can only assume would be a pitiful sob, were I conscious.  I can feel it there, pulsating and reminding me that I’m still bound to this earth by something important.

 

The sun is almost gone, now, and there’s a hand in mine.  It’s firm, like the person who it belongs to is so scared of the unknown.  Curious, but without the courage to face what lies outside the confines of this world.  Like the sunset, he comes and goes, only at the most beautiful right before dying out for a while.  He’s a ghost, now.  I only wish this dream I was having of him were him right here, actually beside me.

So I look down beside me, and he’s there, smiling, and at peace.  Nothing has ever made me happier than to see that grin he’s wearing.

There’s blue eyes and when they meet my sight, I realize every fear and sharp pang of longing I’ve had up to this point is gone.  He’s been with me all along.

 

My eyes are open and I’m on a cold stone floor.  Somewhere inside my  **_heart,_ ** he’s there, and he’s the reason I am where I am--here, breathing steadily, with all these memories to fill the empty space I was forced to live through before I knew him.  

My throat is dry, my muscles ache, my eyes burn, and I’ve never felt so alive.

I let his name ghost past my lips, and the fire returns to me.  I can breathe.  He’s here.

 

_ Roxas. _


End file.
